


The Things You Learn

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Lucifer Shorties [25]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Background Relationships, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Humor, wordcount: under 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 13:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: For the comment_fic prompt: Any, Any, Deeply Disappointed. That translated to Lucifer and his relationship with Chloe. Assume this would take place somewhere around season 1-2.
Relationships: Mazikeen & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Series: Lucifer Shorties [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1457671
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2021





	The Things You Learn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts).



Well that's deeply disappointing," Lucifer said. He shook his head, shooting his cuffs at the same time. "To think I wasted all this time trying to win over the Detective and all I had to do is babysit her offspring!"

Mazikeen twirled her blades on her fingers, her expression absolutely smug. "I could've told you that if you'd bothered to ask."


End file.
